


Now They're Cooking

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-08
Updated: 2007-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Now They're Cooking

Title: Now They're Cooking  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100 x 2  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/) 's prompt #198: Snape's first paragraph and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)**snupin100** 's challenge: #126: Cooking Mishap  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: N/A  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Now They’re Cooking

~

_When it comes to Chez Lupin’s chef, the adage ‘still waters run deep’ holds true. This brilliant man, whose creations are described as ‘magical’, recently burst onto the scene, revolutionizing the world of cooking._

Specializing in dishes ‘for the discerning palate’, Snape is adept at creations that defy the laws of physics, such as his floating flotilla of fruit.

When questioned, Snape refuses to share his secrets. “Let's say it's my way of brewing fame.”

Severus sighed as Remus looked over his shoulder. “What is it?”

“Did they write about how we got together?”

Severus pointed to the next paragraph.

~

_Snape and his partner, Remus Lupin, made headlines when the chef exploded a cake in the kitchens. The resulting argument resolved with the two men being found embracing amidst the cake batter. Eyewitnesses, however, seem unable to remember the details of what transpired._

“Just a part of the magical atmosphere,” Lupin said when asked about the incident.

“My advice to those who wish to pursue cooking as a career is to practice,” says Snape.

“Nice,” Remus admired, sliding into Severus’ lap. “Practice what?”

“Bugger if I know,” Severus muttered, fumbling with Remus’ trousers.

“Bugger?” Remus gasped. “Mm, now we’re cooking.”

~


End file.
